In an online publication system, sellers post descriptions of items for sale or for auction. A potential buyer may view the description of the item for sale or for auction and decide whether to buy the item from the seller or to bid on the item. In some instances, the item may be one-of-a-kind or may be very expensive. For example, the item may be a new or used automobile, a piece of jewelry, an antique, or a piece of artwork. In these instances, the buyer may desire a third party opinion about the value of the item. Currently, a buyer may be given the option to view a third party report or appraisal or hire a professional expert (e.g., a gemologist, a mechanic, or an appraiser) to provide an independent appraisal of the item for sale.